Isla Tyrannus
Isla Tyrannus is a fictional island that is featured in the PYTHNUT Series. It is situated in the Gulf of Mexico, being a bit larger in size than Isla Sorna, and generally more varied in terms of species. It is a biological reserve (like Isla Sorna), though it was not owned by InGen, rather rival company BioSyn. Isla Tyrannus will also be in Jurassic Park IV:Extinction (Pythor9449), as a Crash Site island. History In February of 1996, the hispanic explorer Bufordo Gasez discovered the island, and decided that the island would be named "Isla Barbara", after his wife. In mid 2003, the company BioSyn had purchased the island for a measly 2,000,000 dollars from Bufordo, and renamed the area "Isla Tyrannus". 2004 rolled around, and the island was chosen as the place to build a knockoff of the upcoming Jurassic World; a theme park on Isla Nublar that featured cloned dinosaurs as attractions. BioSyn had planned on doing the same thing with the former Isla Barbara, but the plan was cut short once InGen/Masrani discovered just how BioSyn earned the embryos to make these dinosaurs: spies had stolen 5 embryos for dinosaurs from the laboratory on Nublar, not to mention they had collected samples of every dinosaur on Nublar and Sorna while they were still wild. The progress on the park was quickly shafted, though BioSyn had forgotten something: there were still dinosaurs roaming around Isla Tyrannus. Bufordo Gasez had almost planned on buying back the island in 2005, only to discover his home had been overrun by genetically altered dinosaurs, special mention going to BioSyn's only hybrid at the time; Spinosaurus rex robustimus. What could have been a simple home to raise children and have a life had been taken away from him, and replaced with bizarre, mutant versions of extinct animals. In 2007, Isla Tyrannus was napalm bombed by the Costa Rican military, though with Vietnam as a witness, life recovered within a few months (mostly with the help of scientists planning on rediversifying the island with new dinosaur species, along with the originals). Geography Isla Tyrannus, like many islands, is volcanic in nature. The island's eastern coast is a sheer drop, rimmed with sharp stones, and has killed many. Humans can only reach parts of the island. Mist surrounds the island constantly. Animals like'' Spinosaurus aegypticus robustus are primarily found around the outskirts of the island, while more terrestrial predators such as ''Tyrannosaurus rex ultimus and'' Oxalaia quilombensis hadeni'' usually stay in the deep canopy. The animals roam freely, with very few human installations to interact wih. Most herbivores stick to the center of Isla Tyrannus, though some do inhabit the outskirts. Isla Tyrannus is wrought with ravines and gorges, as well as rivers and lakes. Climate The climate of Isla Tyrannus is very erratic. Though most of the lowland areas are tropical (as expected for an island in the Gulf of Mexico), some of the high peaks of the island often reach yearly maximums of 40 degrees Fahrenheit. Wildlife BioSyn, initially intended for Isla Tyrannus to become a theme park, to rival InGen's upcoming Jurassic World park. Unfortunately, this plan was cut short once InGen/Masrani discovered just how BioSyn earned the embryos to make these dinosaurs. An unreasonable amount of genetically altered "super-dinosaurs" inhabit the reserve, most likely intended to capture the audience's attention moreso than Masrani's far less heavily genetically altered dinosaurs. Carnivores The island boasts an unusually large number of carnivorous animals; including (but not limited to) Tyrannosaurus rex ultimus, Carcharodontosaurus saharicus demonius, Oxalaia quilombensis hadeni, Spinosaurus aegypticus robustus, and Allosaurus amplexus. Herbivores There are a surplus of herbivores on the island. The largest of these creatures is Amphicoelias, at 230ft long (70m), 100ft tall (30m), and 400 tons (800,000lbs). There are also ceratopsians on the island, including Titanoceratops, ankylosaurs like Ankylosaurus, sauropods like Alamosaurus and Brachiosaurus, stegosaurs like Stegosaurus, and hadrosaurs like Edmontosaurus. Other Organisms BioSyn also created other organisms aside from dinosaurs, like megalodon sharks and Dimetrodon. Other animals like Mosasaurus and Pliosaurus funkei (also known as "Predator X") roam the oceans as well. Cenozoic animals such as Arctodus, Panthera leo atrox, woolly mammoth, Megatherium, Embolotherium, Andrewsarchus, dire wolves, and woolly rhinoceros exist in the northern mountain range. Trivia *"Tyrannus" is one of the latin words for "Tyrant". *It is based off of a Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis map created by Pythor9449 in 2012. Inspired by Isla Tyrannus was heavily inspired by User:Ten Tailed Fox's Isla Muerta. Category:Biological Preserve Category:PYHNUT Category:Islands Category:Pythor9449 Category:Peenut2k7 Category:Locations Category:Orphaned pages